Sarah Rogers (Earth-9811)
| Relatives = Captain America (father); Rogue (mother) | Universe = Earth-9811 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Battleworld (Beyonder) (Earth-9811) Native | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Costumed adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Battleword | Creators = Jay Faerber; Gregg Schigiel | First = What If? Vol 2 #114 | HistoryText = In an alternate world where the heroes and villains assembled for the Secret Wars never left Battleworld, the location of the conflict, the combatants called a truce and settled down to raise families. Sarah Rogers was the daughter of Steve Rogers, Captain America, and the X-Man Rogue. In this reality, Rogue was referred to as 'Carol,' indicating that the stolen psyche of the Avenger Carol Danvers was in control of Rogue's body and (given Sarah's existence) had learned to control Rogue's power enough to conceive a child. Malefactor (Vincent Von Doom), the son of Doctor Doom, tried to take over the Battleworld, and return to Earth, in order to follow in his father's footsteps and conquer it. Sarah lead her fellow young heroes to stop Vincent, and along the way grabbed Mjolnir, proving her worthiness to wield the enchanted hammer. As the older generation of heroes and reformed villains fought off the Doombots that Vincent had sent, the Hulk returned from his self-imposed exile to inform them that he had finally found a way home to Earth. He had a device that used the portal-opening ability of Mjolnir, but the elder heroes decided it was too dangerous to use. Sarah and the other teenaged heroes met up at the device that night, to test out the device, and prove it was not dangerous. The teenagers did not make it home, but instead found an Earth that was swarming with Sentinels. After they easily dispatched one of the robots, Sarah insisted that they not give up and go home and that it was their "duty to bring peace to this planet, or die trying," following the example of their heroic parents. | Powers = Mostly inherited from her mother: *'Superhuman Strength:' Sarah is superhumanly strong and can lift around 50 tons. *'Superhuman Durability:' Sarah possesses a greater resistance to harm than an ordinary person. She was blasted halfway across Battleworld by Malefactor's magic and was completely unharmed. *'Flight' Sarah is able to fly through the air, presumably at subsonic speeds. | Abilities = | Strength = Sarah is apparently as strong as her mother, and can therefore lift up to 50 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = She ended up permanently "borrowing" her father's shield. | Transportation = She can fly, like her mother. | Weapons = She is worthy to lift, and now owns, the magic hammer Mjolnir. | Notes = * Sarah and her group were later summoned to the Citadel at the End of Time Earth-9105, as a second group of Avengers from alternate timelines. They helped to stop the Time-keepers, who had also summoned the children of the former villains, as well as other Avengers villains from alternate timeline, to try to stop them. * Sarah was also the name of Steve Rogers' late mother, indicating that Sarah was named for her grandmother. * The Earth-616 version of Sarah's father Captain America also proved worthy of wielding Mjolnir. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Darkholme Family Category:Rogers Family Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Shield Fighting Category:Mutants (Homo superior) Category:Superhuman Durability